This application is concerned with visual development in human infants between 1 day and 4 months of age. Research is proposed to examine the strategies a newborn infant possesses for acquiring visual information about his world. Seven studies are discussed which examine the effects on scanning of varying the neural activation potential of stimuli and their peripheral location as well as the effect of presenting nonvisual input. For older infants, 11 studies are proposed which examine the development of form scanning, response configuration, eye-eye contact, between an infant and his mother or a stranger, and anticipatory eye movements. The technique used is infrared corneal reflection video recording by which fixation sequences over visual displays may be precisely recorded. Through analysis of the visual scanning records and eye-movement parameters, inferences may be drawn about the rule governing oisual information-aquisition strategies, what the infant sees and how he organizes his visual world.